Sonny who had a broken ankle
by AmberRD
Summary: When chad plays a prank on so random cast it get out of hand sonny break her leg by raning down the stair and chad feel sorry for her and Lot of CHANNY'S :D
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down stair I was going to yell at chad for pranking us with his cast mates who scare us with a fake snake in our shower then suddenly I slip and falled I couldn't move my leg "I think I broken my leg help me" I said yelling out loud

Chad heard her cry and ran to her "Sonny are you alright?" he said looking in my eyes

"NO! it's all your fault! if you didn't prank us I wouldn't be hurt! so chad pick me up and took me to the emergency room

when we were at the doctor had stated that it was broken so I couldn't do so random for a week and I had to wear a cast

''Sonny I feel so bad I will do anything for you " while he was holding my hand

"Chad are you feeling ok?" I felt his forehead to see if he was alright

"Yes I am fine"

"Good"

"So do you want me to care for you?"

"I guess" then I gave him a smiled

"The doctor put my cast on my leg and Chad pick me up then put me in his car to take me home"

"So Chad why are you really doing this for me?" looking at Chad with her smile

"Because I do care about you and after this we should hang out sometime like on a date"

"Cool that would be awesome so it's a yes" saying it with excitment

"Ok we are here at your appartment" opening the door for her helping her in the appartment she sat on her couch slow like.

"Do you need anything?"With a hug sexy smile

"I need you to sit next to me"

"Ok" Chad sat next to me I put my head on his shoulder and fell a sleep

The next morning I wroke up and wondering were was Chad "Chad are you still here?"

"Yes I am and cooking you pancakes for breakfast"

"aww Chad that's so sweet of you" While bringing the pancakes over to me it was so good  
I was so surprise "Wow Chad I didn't know you could cook"

"There alot of thing you don't know about me"

"Oh cool tell me more about you?"

"I am a good kisser" Chad said

"Oh that's it? I said and gave him a little grin and he lean in for a kiss and it was a longest kiss ever it made me feel special

"Sonny you are the most prettiest girl ever and I love you sonny" I was smiling so hard I could resist he's pretty blue eyes

Then I forgot something oh oh and tawni burst though the door it wasn't a good timing

"What is Chad doing here?" tawni told me with a angry look

"Umm Chad here too help me out nothing more" I said

"Oh ok then" and Tawni left me alone

"anything else you need?" Chad said

"Why were are you going?" with a confused look

"Back to mackenzie falls magic"

"Oh I thought you were staying the whole day maybe I could go on set with you?" I gave him a big smile

"Idk if that a good idea with the so random around the area"

"Don't worry Chad they will not say anything we could just hope it would turn out fine" I said to him

"Oh ok fine then"

"good"

"Fine"

"Good"

"So ok umm" Then He hold my hand and help me back in he's car we was on the way to Mackenzie Falls set.

It was so sweet of him to do this for me

We were there at Mackenzie Falls set and he help me out of the car sameway he help me before.

"Here m'lady" and one person saw us it was Tawni she ran right over to see what was going on.

"Sonny what are you doing at the Mackenzie Falls set if you are off of so random for a week?" Tawni said angry while looking at her.

"Umm I am just with him so incase I need something"

"No I really do think there is something is going on with you too and I think I know what it is too" and gave them a I am watching you look.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on man we got to tell them sometime" Chad said

"When the time come I will ok?" sonny said

"No Chad I think we shouldn't so it will not get out of hand." I couldn't believe chad did he lost his mind and or did he change alot?

"Do you want to be seen with me or not?"

"Yes I do it just so random can be a little in my business sometime what about your mackanie falls cast huh?"

"Oh you are right maybe I don't want to be seen with you" What did I just said to her ooops

"what fine then maybe this was a big mistake to be with you good bye Chad" So I left him I was on the phone crying with my mom to pick me up.

"Good then"

"Fine" I want my mom to come here faster so I can't get out of here.

My mom finally was out there so I walk with my crashes and on my way in the car.

"Everything is ok hun?" She said to me

"No Chad told me he didn't want to be seen with me"

"Oh hunning it's ok it so not right to get all up set over this" she said all the the way to the appartment about how to make me feel better but it wasn't working.

finally we were at my apartment I didn't want to talk about was just happen so "Mom I am fine..." so she can stop comforting me because I was fine I don't need that jerk throb I know he never had change.

while I was siting here with my blanket and hot coco *knock knock* 'Who is it?" sonny mom said while opening the door "Its Chad "oh we don't want you here and close the door on him"I bought you flowers to say I am sorry and sign picture of me too" "Sonny do you want me to open it?" "Fine" so she open it for him.""Sonny I want to be seen with you would you be my girlfirend?" gave me the flowers and the sign picture of him."Yes i'll give you one more chance" I said too him."so I will pick you up tomorrow in the morning and you got the whole day with me what do you want to do?" "What about we spend time here watching a movie and have popcorn." she said holding on he's waist "Ok good""Fine" went out the door were he kiss me on my check and wink at me when he did that I was so in love.I didn't care anymore about my broken leg I had no worrys.


End file.
